eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Booyahgrigle
A ranger from the jungles of Xen'drik. He was imprisoned by the Umbragen drow when he fled after his tribe was mismantled, and after Eladrin died he left with Beric, Dex, and Drakir. History Booyah used to live in a village somewhere near the Ring of Storms, until aberrations came and raided his village. His tribe made the long trek through the Ring, but only Booyah and two other goblins made it through. They stumbled across the Alukhai tribe, who took them as prisoners. Booyah was released to Eladrin as an assistant, but never saw his two companions again.Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One Umbragen Booyah is first seen helping Eladrin in cave inhabited by the Umbragen. He's seen doing small things like handling dragonshards, but the skills he shows later suggest he helped in more drastic ways. When the portal opens up from the ritual Eladrin casts to bring Beric back, Booyah fights alongside Dex and the drow in beating back the shadows.Ep. 32 Forgotten Legacy Chapter Four After the portal is closed, Dex and Beric struggle with where to go. Stay with the drow to honor Dex's promise, or leave to continue their fight to save the world? Booyah is down for whatever, but he's going with them, despite what Jorlan Duskryn thinks. Belashyrra's Offer In the depth's of Khyber, Belashyrra appears in the dreams of Booyah and his companions. An offer is made: don't speak of him or his deal, and Belashyrra will guide them to one of the Destiny Arms. Booyah accepts. They're guided to some ruins of an ancient elvish city, and in order to open the sarcophagus that holds the artifact, they each step into separate alcoves - and are shut inside, each by themselves. Belashyrra appears to Booyah, Dex, and Beric. He gives each of them an offer. For Booyah, he wants to improve Planar Justice. It will be mounted on the shoulder of his armor, and Booyah will be able to fire it quicker. It can be removed and tucked into his armor. Booyah agrees, and Belashyrra modifies the weapon. Feebleminded Booyah's mind is shattered by the Raven. In the battle on Valen's Isle to protect the green dragon, she destroys his intellect and personality with just one spell.Ep. 128 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Five After the battle he wanders off and comes upon a giant fruit pile—unfortunately for him, belonging to a dragon turtle. Dex and Beric find him and take him back to the ship, having only been scorched once by the turtle's steam breathe. Booyah seems quite happy with the encounter—he snaged a mango.Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven Beric and Dex make it their first priority to get Booyah un-feebleminded. Upon returning to Pylas Talaer, they find the House Jorasco enclave and pay the 1500gp to return Booyah's mind.Ep. 131 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Eight The Silver Flame Booyah has been learning about the Silver Flame for some time, as far back as his days with his tribe in Xen'drik. More recently he became devoted enough to start taking cleric levels and has been gathering what he calls stories about it as often as he can. Flamekeep Booyah is in awe of Flamekeep. He visits it shortly after becoming a convert to the Silver Flame, and treats Jaela Daran with the utmost respect. He asks her about powering up their stones, and she's hesitant to weaken the Flame. Booyah promises to bring it back when they're done with it, but ultimately they decide to wait. Personality Fear of Horses Booyah has very little opportunity to interact with horses, and so the party didn't discover his fear until very long after meeting him. Shortly after the fake king was assassinated, he and Dex were rushing to a battle that Beric and Boranel had already gotten to. Though they were making great time with Booyah on Dex's shoulders, their luck increased when, in the chaos in Wroat, a magebred horse came running up beside them. Dex grabbed for it and swung both of them on. Booyah refused to let go of him, claiming he was scared of the horse. Dex convinced him to shimmy down behind him, but Booyah clung to his waist. When the two finally arrived at the fight, Dex wanted to make a big show of dismounting with a leap and back-flips, but Booyah still hung on, only letting go after Dex was flying through the air. Powers and Abilities Feats * Crossbow Expert * Tough Spells Booyah has several ways to access spells, the most common being his ranger and cleric class. Items Quotes "You want Booyah shoot one right now, show we don't play around?" —Ep. 95 The Eyes of Breland Chapter One "Booyah no like horse! Booyah like Dex!" —Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two Trivia * On the day of recording Randy told Eric he was done with Therudak and wanted a new character, and thus Booyah was introduced. * Booyah is scared of horses.Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two * He hates cheese. * Randy does not keep track of how much money Booyah has, but as of episode 114 it's estimated to be around 8,000gp. * One of his favorite dishes is snail, butter, and mushroom in a cup.Ep. 120 The Wings of a Prince Chapter One * Booyah doesn't know what lumber is.Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two * He loves apple cider.Ep. 126 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Three References and Footnotes Category:Player Characters Category:Goblin